The present invention relates to a motor, especially a shift or select motor of a transmission actuating mechanism and a method for determining the direction of movement of a motor, especially an electric motor of a transmission actuating mechanism for the select and/or shift operations in which at least one signal of the motor is detected.
For the determination of the rotary direction or the direction of movement in a motor, such as a shift and/or select motor of a transmission actuating mechanism of an automatic transmission, a frequency signal and a directional signal is detected for each.
The detected signal may give information about a short circuit on the ground cable, a short circuit on the phase or a cable break as well as the high level (approximately 8 volts) and the low level (approximately 4 volts).
However, a plausible, but incorrect signal that is due, for example, to a changed transfer resistance on a plug or the like, cannot be detected by the known method.